1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a virtual receiving unit configured to display response data to input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As the function becomes diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like. Moreover, improvements in the structural and software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the function of the terminal.
In recent years, a mobile terminal may provide various services, and particularly, may include a search function for information having various categories. In other words, the mobile terminal may recognize data entered from a user to provide it with various forms.
However, in order to receive accurate information, the user should execute a specific program and provide input data suitable to the program, thereby causing inconvenience.